heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2003-08-07. Wake up People!, by Arnoldlvr23
Arnoldlvr23, 07/08/2003 5:16 AM :Okay is it just me or does it seem like things are kinda... Idle? Write in and tell everyone if your still writting in to save Arnold! I know im not alone, but I suddenly feel that way. I write a letter every single week, and I force my sister to as well. LOL. Not really, shes a fan too. I also wanted to let you know (just in case you havent heard) that 'The Journal' is going to be on CBS at 9:00 on the 9th of this month. Im hoping people will watch it, and considering the way it ends "I found a map!" Make everyone who doesnt have a clue about the Jungle movie curious as to what happens after 'The Journal' And start writting into Nick about it. What a clever trap. :) : ---- Michelle, 07/08/2003 3:31 PM :Hello there, it seems that people are not sending letters. Im still telling them too, in diferents sites like nick and nick dish. Ahh do you think that they alredy are starting to re consider whit Graick or not? : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 07/08/2003 4:45 PM :Okay, I double checked... the Journal is going to be on at 10:30 A.M. Next Saturday, CBS. :) : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 07/08/2003 7:32 PM :Yeah!! i'll write and what you could say is something along the lines of "Arnold meeting his parents would make a very nice ending to the series." I love it!! ...but maybe the writers don't even know what happened to them x.X;; maybe they gotten 'eaten by a school of hammerhead sharks" sorry..i'm j/k anyway, HA! is the cutest show and I'll try my best to make as many people as i can write to them including myself and cuz i'm obsessed!! **sorry to all those who don't like Hey Arnold! to be called a "cute show** ^^;; well see ya all!! : ---- Phoébe, 07/08/2003 9:16 PM :Does anyone know any good fanfic sites for fics?? I'm getting desperate.... I've not read any good new ones in a while... Phoebs :Hello there, it seems that people are not sending letters. Im still telling them too, in diferents sites like nick and nick dish. Ahh do you think that they alredy are starting to re consider whit Graick or not? : : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 08/08/2003 1:00 AM :hm...i woudn't reccomend fanfiction.net...unless you're for the rated R arnold/helga fanfics : ---- DarthRoden, 08/08/2003 1:23 AM :Greetings NeptunesTide4k7! :Fanfiction.net does have some R rated Arnold / Helga fics...however it does have several interesting ones that are rated G-PG 13 as well...I have seven stories on there myself, I hope you would check them out...May The Force Be With You! -Your Pal, DarthRoden : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 08/08/2003 1:26 AM :yeah, i know but some of them are really lame v.v;; but hey..that's my opinion ^^; p.s what's everyone's IM or aim? I wanna chat ^^v : ---- Phoébe, 08/08/2003 1:55 PM :Mine's AyeshatheCat!-- I see a fellow AOL user! :D :yeah, i know but some of them are really lame v.v;; but hey..that's my opinion ^^; p.s what's everyone's IM or aim? I wanna chat ^^v : : ---- Phoébe, 08/08/2003 1:56 PM :I've been to FF.net, but none are really that interesting... :hm...i woudn't reccomend fanfiction.net...unless you're for the rated R arnold/helga fanfics : : ---- Eve4000, 10/08/2003 12:18 PM :What about mine? Aren't mine interesting? : ---- Mic_Mic_Clone, 10/08/2003 7:08 PM :Phoebe have you have of www.fanfiction.net it's one of the best sites on the net. They have about 900 something websites. But speaking of writing in. I feel really guitly about that. I wrote about 2 letters then gave up. After I went on vacation I stopped writing but I'm going to write more letters know that I'm going back into school when I'm bored at school I will definatly write letters. :'It is not for us to know.' Mic Mic See Ya! ^_~ Mic Mic To Mic Mic! ---- DarthRoden, 11/08/2003 12:56 AM :Greetings Hey Arnold Fan! :I agree about fanfiction.net....I think it gets a bad rep from some people cause of certain stories it allows, but screw them, I have seven Hey Arnold fanfics there! two of them are PG-13....if you wanna check out my fanfiction, it's at: http://www.fanfiction.net/~darthroden :Where is your fanart located at, I woul like to see it! :Oh and I have a hey Arnold site: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/darthrodens_hafansite come join the Dark Side of Hey Arnold (BWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!) Ooops....sorry! LOL! :May The Force Be With You! -Your Pal, DarthRoden